


Friends Over Everything

by niallergirl17



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallergirl17/pseuds/niallergirl17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's more important friends or money?"<br/>Harry, Louis, Liam and Zayn "Friends<br/>Niall "Money"<br/>Everyone looks at Niall<br/>Niall "Friends"<br/>WORKING ON IT MORE!!!!<br/>GONNA UPDATE SOON</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends Over Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Zayn, Liam, Louis and Harry are upset because they think that Niall would choose money over them

Its another busy day for One Direction they are in the middle of their last interview of the day before they get the rest of the day off when an interesting question came up  
"So tell me what's more important friends or money?"  
Harry, Louis, Liam and Zayn all said "Friends"  
Niall said "Money"  
Everyone looks at Niall and he looks back and then looks back at the interviewer  
Niall said "Friends"

**10 minutes later (Interview over)**

The boys sat in the car ignoring Niall

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
